1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device which is readily attached to an integrated circuit.
2. The Related Art
A heat sink is usually mounted in contact with an integrated circuit (IC) for transferring heat through conduction therefrom. Various means have been developed for securing heat sinks to integrated circuits. Adhesive is generally used to attach heat sinks to integrated circuits. However, when attached to an integrated circuit by adhesive, a heat sink may peel off during transportation. Besides, heat sinks attached by adhesive cannot be removed from the integrated circuit for repair or replacement.
To counter the above problem, fastening members have been used in place of adhesives for securing heat sinks to integrated circuits. For example, referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a heat sink 20 is mounted to an integrated circuit 40 by a plurality of pins 10. The heat sink 20 has a flat base 26 that defines a plurality of holes 28 therethrough for receiving the pins 10, and a plurality of fins 24 projecting upwardly from the top face thereof. Each pin 10 comprises a cylindrical head 12, a shaft body 14 and an insertion end 16. A spring 18 is disposed around the shaft body 14. The pin 10 is preferably formed with a narrow opening 22 laterally penetrating the insertion end 16 and extending into a portion of the shaft body 14 thereby providing compressive resiliency in the radial direction. In assembly, each pin 10 is inserted through the corresponding hole 28 in the flat base 26 of the heat sink 20 and engages the insertion end 16 thereof with a corresponding hole 32 defined in a printed circuit board 30 for securing the heat sink 20 to the chip 40. However, the size of the corresponding hole 32 in the printed circuit board 30 must be large enough to accommodate the shaft body 14 and the insertion end 16 of the pin 10. Therefore, the holes 32 occupy too much area on the printed circuit board 30. Additionally, although the pins 10 are releasable, the operation of releasing the pins 10 under the printed. circuit board 30 is inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device having an assembling device allowing simple and ready attachment/detachment of the heat dissipation device to/from an integrated circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device having an assembling device that occupies a relatively small area of a printed circuit board.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipation device in accordance with the present invention comprises a heat sink and an assembling device for securing the heat sink to a chip mounted on a printed circuit board. The heat sink has a pair of ears each defining an aperture therein. The assembling device includes a clip and a pair of sleeves wherein each sleeve defines a cavity extending therethrough. The sleeves are respectively inserted through the apertures of the ears of the heat sink, a pair of springs respectively being disposed between the ears and an end of the sleeves. The clip has a pair of posts for extending through the printed circuit board to engage with the corresponding cavities.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: